


Can You Feel My Heart Beating

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Animalistic, Exploration, Fluff, Inspired by Tarzan, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is so pure, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: He just drew one little baby monkey.  Just one little cute monkey that had curiously inched closer to him.  He did nothing wrong by any standards. It stolehissketchbook, he was just getting it back.  So he could show Allura and Coran his findings and such, while also generally not be robbed by wild life.Next thing he knew he was being chased around.Then lifted and flung around through the treetops by a man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razzywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/gifts).



> Okay, an anon asked me to write the scene on tumblr, for rigb0ner's amazing Tarzan!Shance AU...and at first I kind of wasn't going to do it. Because of [savedbythenotepad's lovely little blurb](http://savedbythenotepad.tumblr.com/post/179015778106/rigb0ner-talked-about-a-shance-tarzan-au) and everything.
> 
> But then I remembered I am weak willed to this kind of stuff, and just did it. 
> 
> Of course it got away from me. What else is new. So I am posting it here. And this is going to be my only contribution to this story idea. That it, no more, I have other things to do. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

Lance will admit he  _ perhaps _ wandered off a bit  _ too much _ .

Got a little to far away far away from the group as he looked around. But they were there to  _ explore _ the jungle, so that’s what he was doing.  And he was skilled  _ enough _ to at the very least find Sendak’s path through the brush.  Honestly they were never going to see  _ anything _ following that beast of a man around with the way he hacked at things.

But he did not ask to be attack by a horde of monkeys.

Really he didn’t. 

He just drew one little baby monkey.  Just one little cute monkey that had curiously inched closer to him.  He did nothing wrong by any standards. It stole  _ his _ sketchbook, he was just getting it back.  So he could show Allura and Coran his findings and such, while also generally not be robbed by wild life.

Next thing he knew he was being chased around.

Then lifted and flung around through the treetops by a man.

A good looking, very muscular man…

In nothing but a loincloth…

But that was  _ beside _ the point.

Lance was being thrown and flung all around while being chased by monkeys. It was dizzying, and rough, not to mention  _ terrifying. _  Because he was being chased by monkeys, Allura could lecture him later about how they were baboons, and rescued by a wild man.  And Lance signed up for none of that when Allura and her uncle, Coran, proposed the trip to him months back.

So, yeah, Lance wiggled himself away when Wild Muscle Man started  _ speaking _ monkey.

And he half successfully got to another branch of another tree.

He got his feet braced against it...and got stuck.  

And yeah, Lance was good pretty okay with heights and climbing.  He was pretty  _ damn  _ good at it.  Part of the reason Coran suggested he come along with them.  But  _ this _ jungle was completely on a whole other level that Lance was not even close to being on.

But it couldn’t get worse right?

Wrong.  It could.  

Rain suddenly poured down out of the sky.  And it’s pelting at him harshly like it was trying to prove an unnecessary point that, yeah, crap could be worse.  Because Lance was wet and stuck...and completely miserable in his luck.

Lance sighed heavily and hung his head between his arms bracing him against the tree branch he crawled off of.  Trying to focus on the pleasant feel of the rain running around on skin and off his body. Then he opened his eyes and came face to face to face with the Wild Muscle Man looking up at him…

_ From directly below him. _

Looking up at him curiously.  A little tilt to his head as gravity pulled his long black, with a little patch of white in the front, hair away from his face.  Revealing a strong jawline and a broad scar across his nose as he started up at Lance.

And Lance screamed.

Pushing and jumping in surprise, only to realize what a dumb  _ idea _ that was.  Because he started flailing to stay upright as he landed back against the second branch.  This was how he was going to die. Scared out of a tree by a wild muscular man staring up at him after being chased by monkeys.  A really one for the books.

Only he doesn’t fall, because Wild Muscle Man climbed up and pushed him harshly towards the second branch.  So he was at least a  _ kindish _ Wild Muscle Man.  But he knocked the breath out of Lance’s lungs for a second when Lance fell back against the trunk of the tree. 

Lance scrambled to get it back as the other easily sprang across to the second branch.  “Hey, whoa, no nonono.” Lance warned hurriedly as the man crawled slower. Crawl was more of loose term far what the man was doing, it was more like curiously approaching on all fours...  “No, stop right there! Don’t come any closer.” Lance snapped as he moved to brace a foot against Wild Muscular Man’s chest.

But that only seemed to turn the man’s curiosity to Lance’s foot.  Which was missing a sock and boot because the monkeys decided to take it in the insane chase.  

The man inspects it thoroughly with his rough (and  _ warm _ ), calloused hands.  Grabbing at Lance’s toes and wiggling them as he looked at them, and his other hand rubbing his thumb along the underside of Lance’s foot.  Which, holy heaven on high, tickled like crazy, and Lance’s can’t stop the giggles that came out of his mouth. Something that captured the man’s curiosity for a moment as he realized he was causing the sound with by touching Lance’s feet.

Then he grabbed at Lance’s pants.

“No!  Get off!  That’s enough!”  Lance snapped harshly as he kicked at the man.  

Which startled the man as he rolled with the hit fluidly.  But he his head snapped up in surprise once he stopped at the edge of the branch.  Shaking his head to get rid of the pain and whipping water everywhere.

“Serves you right.”  Lance stated with a satisfied huff.

Wild Muscular man peered at him.  Curiously tilting his head, like he has no idea what Lance  _ was. _  Like he’d never seen anything  _ like _ Lance before and he’s not sure what exactly to do about it.

“Okay, now just stay over there.”  Lance instructed quickly as he pulled his legs close to his body.  “Stay right there, and don’t come any closer. Like a nice, well behaved, Wild Muscle Man.”  But Lance wasn’t surprised when the man didn’t exactly  _ listen  _ to him and started approaching him.  “Oh, you’re just going to keep getting closer.   _ Fine _ then, but your stopping right there.  I’m warning you...that’s it...right  _ there! _ ”

Wild Muscular Man did not stop where Lance told him too.

In fact, all of Lance’s demands and half threats were ignored.  Completely in favor of getting closer and closer. Lance was completely against the trying to will himself into it, as the man was nearly on top of him.  Millimeters apart from actual physical contact.

Lance closed his eyes as he felt the man’s breath against his cheek.  Bracing himself as the last thing he saw was the man moving one of his hands towards Lance.

But the only thing that came was a figures softly running along his cheek.  Followed by a slow and soft caress, and small pull to get Lance’s head to turn.

And... _ nope _ !

Lance swung broadly at the man.  

Even through Wild Muscle Man was attractive...like  _ crazy _ attractive.  Like more so than like any civilized being Lance had seen before.  And was probably going to haunt his dreams and fantasies in all the right way until Lance died.  Lance was not up for just being kissed by the man. Or whatever was going to happen. The man was wild and crazy close to Lance.  Enough was enough.

Only, the man caught his wrist with ease.

And then Lance’s hand took all of his interest.  And the Wild Muscle Man took to staring at Lance’s fingers.  Before he slowly brought up his other hand and gently started to places it against Lance’s.

Spreading out flat slowly, so their hands lined up perfectly together.  Well as perfectly as they could, the man’s hands were slightly larger than Lance’s.  No surprise given that the man was larger than Lance in a lot of aspects. Wild Muscle Man fanned out their fingers a second later.

Then looked Lance dead in the eye.

And oh, crow, had his eyes always been that  _ gray _ and stormy.  Steely in all the right ways that Lance is pretty sure would not end well for him.  But he also can’t look away, because something was happening.

The man moved quickly after a few moments.  

Surging forward much Lance’s surprise and horror.  

Lance squeaked as he pressed himself as flush against the tree trunk as he could.  Closing his eyes, and bracing for whatever was to come. Wild Muscular Man pushed up against his chest, pressing his ear to Lance as hard as he could.

Oh...he was listening to his heart...

“Um...okay then.”  Lance said as he peeked an eye open to peer down at the man.  “You’re very close now.” He added as he lightly tapped the man’s head.

Then he was suddenly yanked into Wild Muscular Man’s chest.

His very firm, very big, and very nice chest.

Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the action.

He let himself be held there for a few seconds.  Partly because it was nice, and the guy had a steady holding him to his own heartbeat pretty securely.  And partly because...well Lance was maybe indulging a  _ little _ .

But then he scrambled with his hands to push against the man.  Mindfully not trying to make them touch the other’s chest...or face...or body..  So Lance was more half awkwardly shoving at his shoulders and arms than anything else. 

Eventually the man let him go.

Lance ungracefully fell back against the trunk.  “Yes, it’s a very nice heartbeat you have. Nice and strong, congratulations.”  Lance stated awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Because this was just  _ too much _ to handle.  

And he really just needs to get down from the trees. Find the other’s, and maybe lie down for a while. 

Only he feels his hair flop about in a wet mess.  Lance just knew it was sticking up at odd angles. Especially that little cowlick in the back that takes him forever to get to behave. Lance quickly moved to brush his hair somewhat back in to place.  So when it finally stops raining and his hair dries...maybe it will be marginally presentable…

For like the gorillas or something.

“Very nice.”  A voice said suddenly.

“Oh thanks.”  Lance answered cheerily at the compliment.  “It’s gonna dry horribly in this crazy humidity.”  He continued as he turned to in the direction of the voice as he did his best to sort out his hair without a mirror.

Only to find Wild Muscle Man staring at him.  

_ Wait. _

“Could you talk this  _ whole _ time?!”  Lance snapped angrily.  “What were you just  _ choosing _ to a quiet wild jungle man?  Or did you just discover the ability of speech two seconds ago?”

Wild Muscle Man just blinked at him for a moment.  

Okay, so clearly he didn’t  _ understand _ Lance.

But then he made a quick series of grunts followed by “Shiro” and then he kind of smiled.

“What?”  Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man repeated the action again.

Then looked at Lance expectedly.  Like he was waiting for a reply. Before, again repeating the grunts and ‘Shiro’ sounds again.  Followed again by the expected look, only this time a more encouraging gesture of movement closer.

It kind of felt like an introduction.

“ _ Oh! _  I get it now.”  Lance brighted as it hit him.

The man in turn brightened as well.  “Oh! I get it now.” He repeated surprisingly well for only hearing the phrase once.  “Shiro.” He said as he touched at his chest. “Oh I get it now.” He continued as he rested his hands on Lance’s forearms. 

“What?  Oh, no no no no, sorry, that’s not it.”  Lance said hurriedly as he waved his hands about.  

The man, Shiro, kind of blinked at the gesture, gray eyes watching them curiously.  Before copying the action and the words again. And it was kind of endearing, as well as kind of amazing how quick and easy it was for him to catch on.  Especially considering he was so silent earlier.

Lance straighten up where he was seating on the branch and cleared his throat.  “My name is Lance.” He introduced himself.

Shiro straightened up as well where he was sitting in front of Lance.  Clearing his throat and repeating the phrase so eagerly for Lance.

“No,” Lance corrected softly.  “I’m Lance.” He pointed at himself, before reaching out to touch Shiro’s chest.  “You’re Shiro. Lance,” he clarified as he touched his own chest, before reaching for Shiro’s again.  “Shiro. Lance....”

“Lance.”  Shiro stated as he reached out for Lance’s chin.

And, why in the world, did Lance’s name have to sound  _ so _ good coming out of Shiro’s mouth.  Like it should be a sin, or a crime.  Because Lance seriously has no will power not to almost melt out the sound of it, in that deep... _ rough _ voice.

_ God _ , he was going to be burn.

“Yes, that’s it.”  Lance started softly as he stared into Shiro’s eyes.

Then a gunshot went off.

* * *

Lance ignored the approaching calls of his name.  Instead staring at the tall grass where Shiro and the gorillas had hurried off into.  Disappearing from sight as quickly as they all seemed to appear. Just leaving him there.

And by some miracle Lance hadn’t raised his hand to wave as they left.

Partly because he was too afraid the  _ huge _ male  leader gorilla would “yell” at him again.  

Partly because Lance was still trying to figure out of he just hallucinated the whole thing.  Because there had been some questionable mushrooms in Coran’s stew the night before. And Lance would not be surprised if he just  _ woke  _ up, or he turned around to find everything  _ fine. _

“Oh, Lance, there you are!”  Allura declared in heavy relief.  Her body sort of ramming into Lance as she hugged him, knocking him from his daze, somewhat.  “We thought we lost you.” She stated woefully, like she would have to personally explain to Lance's mother exactly what happened.  Then she hit Lance's shoulder  _ hard _ .  Knocking him from his daze completely.  “What in the  _ world _ were thinking wondering off like that?!”

“Ugh…” Lance answered dumbly, before turning back to the grass.  

Like Shiro was going to pop his head back th through the tall blades.  Ditch his family of gorillas to see Lance again. 

But no such thing happens.

“Lance, my boy, what happened?”  Coran asked with a slightly concerned as he looked at Lance.  His eyes drifting slightly the other state of the camp around Lance.  

Sendak was a distance behind the older man looking indifferent.  Perhaps a little annoyed and angry, but nothing new there.

Allura does the same with a slight raised brow.  Before her eyes sweep down Lance’s general appearance.  The brow went higher, and the concern poured off of her.  As she suddenly looked like she wasn't exactly sure what to do in regards to the situation, in front of her, as she turned to Coran.  Both of them exchanging looks.

Lance supposed that was warranted as he glanced around.

The camp was pretty destroyed.  Broken plates, downed cloths lines, tents collapsed.  Among an assortment of things that were disheveled and tossed around.  It kind of looked like a storm came through with no regard for anything like storms do most of the times.

Then there was Lance just standing in the middle of it all.  Disheveled, slightly wet, windswept, and missing a boot. Looking probably dazed out of his mind.

Yeah, Lance does not  _ blame _ them.

“I…,”  Lance started as he pulled his eyes away from the grass.  “There was a little monkey, Allura. Really cute and little,”  Lance stated with a growing grin. “So I sketched it, so you all could see...but ah...then it took my sketchbook, and when I took it back...well then there was a whole herd of them after me.

“So, naturally, I ran away.  But they chased me, all very mean and snarly, very scaring.”  Lance continued as he excited grabbed Allura’s arms with a wide smile.  “They took my boot, Allura!” Lance held but his bare foot for his friend to see.  

Allura glanced down at his foot.  A frown growing on her lips as she looked down mournful.  Because she had bought Lance those very nice boots after he agreed to tag along.  A small gift of thanks for lending them his skills and accompanying her as a friend.

“But then I was saved!  Swept up into the branches and vines by a wild muscular man, in just a loincloth.”  Lance continued brightly. “And he flung me all around, and helped me escaped the monkeys.  It was so...exhilarating.”

“He’s lost it.”  Sendak grumbled roughly behind Lance.

“I have not!”  Lance insisted sharply.

“Lance is very...imaginative and expressive.  Especially in telling stories.” Allura commented lightly as he touched Lance's hand on her arms.  “Part of his charms.”

Lance pulled away from Allura like she burned.  Stepped back a few steps with a few huff ad he did so.  Because, you know it would be nice is she believed him. Even a little.  Even if it sounded insane, Lance doesn’t impelish  _ that _ much in his stories.

“The man in a loincloth is new though.”  Coran informed as he nodded in agreement.

“It’s true!”  Lance declared.  “He saved me, and took me back here like a very nice wild muscular man.”  Lance sighed dreamily, as he turned back towards the grass. “And there were gorillas too.”

“ _ What?! _ ”  The three others chorused.

Sendak suddenly surged forward as Lance turned back to face them lazily.  Grabbing Lance roughly by the forearms and shaking him slightly as he lifted him.  “ _ Where? _ ”  The larger man snarled.

“They were here in the camp.  A whole group of them.” Lance stated.  His eyes drifting towards the direction they had all gone.  “He left with them.”

“Who did, my boy?”  Coran asked as he wedged Sendak away.

“Shiro,” Lance sighed out blissfully.


	2. Son of Man For all to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t make it up!” Lance snapped as he stormed after Sendak, pointedly. “It’s not some delusion or a fantasy. Shiro is--”
> 
> Something large suddenly dropped between Sendak and Lance.
> 
> Startling even Sendak, judging by his surprised gasp. Though Coran’s and Allura’s gasps were loud and hid it well.
> 
> Lance sprang back a bit and looked down to see…
> 
>  
> 
> _Shiro!_
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro was crouched to the ground where he had landed.
> 
> Loin cloth and muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon form tumblr asked for this I could not pass up doing it. So here is some of this story.

“Honestly, Allura, I don’t think he’s seen another person before.”  Lance declared absently as he turned to look at his good friend.

Allura was resting in the shade of the open dining tent with a cup of tea in her hand.  She was dressed down for the day, as it was decided to be a rest for everyone (something Sendak was grumbling about somewhere else). But still looked as proper looking as ever.  Carefully listening to him describe Shiro for like the _fifth_ time that morning, though each time Lance told a little more.  All as intently as she had the first time. Turned facing him as she sipped her delicately, and watching Lance sketch on the chalkboard Coran had brought over for him to show them.

Something he had perhaps... _too_ happily done.  

It almost seemed easier for Lance to explain with the visual aid.  And with the disclaimer it was all from his memory. Which honestly was properly good, considering Shiro had been completely in his personal space.

“What makes you say that, Lance?”  Allura asked.

“He was _this close,_ ”  Lance exclaimed as he moved to get inches away from Coran’s face to demonstrate.  Coran barely seemed to move away, just smiled at Lance. “Like the _whole_ time, just looking at me.   _Staring_ at me.  Like my existence confused him.”

“I don’t think that’s rather uncommon, Lance.”  Allura said in a clear teasing tone.

Lance shot her a quick glare and groaned.  Which earned him a chuckled as Allura moved to get out of her seat.  Approaching both Coran, Lance, and the chalkboard. Her eyes somewhat curiously on the figure Lance had sketched on there of Shiro.

“I’m serious Allura,”  Lance said as he turned back to the drawing.  It was still missing a face, and he turned his attention to giving it one.  Working on Shiro’s nose and scar. “It was like he as he trying to understand what I was, how I was there.  Like he’d never seen _another human_ before.”

“Perhaps he never has.”  Coran suggested easily. “It sounds like he has displays more animistic behaviors than human.  Quite a discover, my boy.”

Lance gave a hum of thanks as he starting drawing Shiro’s eyes with the chalk.  

“His eyes were so... _focus_ as he looked a me.”  Lance stated as he worked on drawing slowly the details of Shiro’s eyes.  “So intent...and curious...and... _handsome_.” Lance said as he started trailing off.  “I’d never seen eyes like that before.”

He sighed to himself as he tilted his head to look at the drawing.

“Such beautiful eyes.”  Lance whispered out.

Delicately, he moved the chalk along the drawing’s eyes.

They were just like Shiro’s.

As they should be.

Lance could never forget those eyes.  

Staring back at him like they could see his soul so perfectly.  

He would do _anything_ to see the real version of the eyes again.  Get to see Shiro again and get to know him. Because as unhuman as his behaviors were he still saved Lance.  And he didn’t once hurt Lance. Not to mention he was highly intelligent with how quick he picked up copy Lance.

“ _Ahem!”_  Allura coughed loudly, snapping Lance out of his daze. “Should we leave you alone with your drawing, Lance?”

Lance blushed brightly at the words.  “Allura, please!” Lance huffed, as he reach out to shove her lightly.

Allura giggled in return at the action.

Lance joined in with her, followed by Coran as well.

“Joke aside,” Lance said one they all calmed down.  “Think about all the stuff we could learn from him, if we can find him out there again.  Or I suppose, if he fin--”

A loud frustrated growl cut Lance off.  

The three of them turned to see Sendak storming over from his tent with a frustrated expression.  One that seemed to melt away the moment Coran and Allura looked at him. And he took to holding himself in a more dignified and professional manner the closer he got to Coran.

“Professor Smythe, Ms. Arus.” Sendak said smoothly as he reached to rest a hand of Coran’s shoulder.  “Remember why we are here. To find gorillas, not a lustful foolish delusion of a fantasy.” Sendak stated with a dismissive wave towards Lance, before he turned away  “We are already wasting time today by taking a day of...rest, we shouldn’t waste anymore time chasing after something that doesn’t exist.”

Lance growled as he glared at Sendak’s back.

Honestly he still can’t figure out how the man managed to get the job.  

Lance knew Allura and Coran asked him to tag along first.  He had got to interviews for all the people that would tag along with them.  None of them were exactly great, most boastful men, but Lance had liked most of them more than Sendak.  Yet once it came time to pick, well Sendak was the one _available_ to go.

“I didn’t make it up!”  Lance snapped as he stormed after Sendak, pointedly.  “It’s not some delusion or a fantasy. Shiro is--”

Something large suddenly dropped between Sendak and Lance.

Startling even Sendak, judging by his surprised gasp.  Though Coran’s and Allura’s gasps were loud and hid it well.

Lance sprang back a bit and looked down to see…

_Shiro!_

Shiro was crouched to the ground where he had landed.

Loin cloth and muscles.

Looking at Lance...happily?

He wasn’t _smiling,_ not really at least, or doing anything like that.  Rather looking up at Lance curiously, only his gray eyes bright with recognition. And his posture seemed lighter, nonthreatening, and playfully curious as he moved a bit towards Lance.

“Real.”  Lance finished as he gestured to Shiro, before crossing his arms smugly.

Honestly, Shiro seemed have perfect timing for whenever Lance needed him.

Shiro paid Sendak no mind as he crept closer to Lance.

Tentatively, like he remembered how Lance had reacted the first time.  Probably because he got hit once or twice by Lance, rather than realize he was scared out of his mind by a strange man.  So he was giving Lance time to adjust to his presence before being all up in his space. Or reading him for any signs of attack.

Lance just smiled a Shiro softly.

“Amazing!  It’s really him.”  Coran declared excitedly behind Lance.  

He rushed around to look at Shiro more closely.  Starting Shiro back a bit with the volume of his voice and sudden movement.  But it seemed only for a second, before Shiro’s attention and curiosity was fully directed at Coran who was beaming.  

“Oh look at you, you’re a rather interesting thing aren’t you.”  Coran continued jumping up and down a with excitement. The action cause Shiro was hesitate on how to react to it.  “Truly a fascinating discover to be made. Wouldn’t you say, Allura?” Coran asked as Allura came to carefully kneel a down beside Coran.  “Oh, I can’t believe it’s him!”

Allura hesitantly raised her hand to wave, which Shiro quickly mirrored.  

There was no understanding of the meaning of the gesture.  Lance could tell because Shiro mirrored the way Allura stopped and held her hand, before he moved just a bit closer to look closer.  But the action still surprised both Coran and Allura. Spurring the excited energy more, and encourage Shiro to curiously examine them, like he doesn’t _understand_ why both look so similar yet _different_  from Lance.

Lance could see his smile grow more at the curious interaction.

Only it feel when he heard a gun cock.

“Professor Smythe, Allura, move!”  Sendak commanded sharply as Lance turned to the sound.  “Now!”

“No!”  Lance yelled quickly.

Rushing forward, he quickly pushed Sendak's shotgun towards the sky.  Completely away from Shiro. Flinching to as the sound of the shot was loud in his ear, and the barrel hot under his fingers.  And he could hear Sendak growl in frustration at him.

But honestly Lance doesn’t care.

He’s more pissed off Sendak would even _try_ to shot Shiro.

Who was clearly showing no threatening or violent behavior towards the group.  He wasn’t even being unpredictable, as he was responding to new things by backing away.  It should have been obvious that Shiro was being curious.

“Sendak!”  Shiro’s voice said confidently before Lance could snap at the other.

Everyone turned to look at Shiro, who just tilted his head.

“What?”  Allura asked softly.

“Sendak!”  Shiro beamed before turning to approach face Sendak.

“How…”  Sendak started before he trailed off.  Carefully leaning down towards Shiro, who in just tilted his head and moved to look at him from all angles.  “How do you...know my name?”

“I don’t think he does.”  Lance explained as he shook the slight burning feeling out of his hands.  Before he just wiped his hands on his pant legs. “I think he connects to the sound of the gunshot, more than anything else.”  

Which honestly was something Lance could not fault Shiro for.  

Because he sort of did the same thing himself.

“We heard the shot, I said your name, and he repeated it.”  Lance explained. “He’s good at coping sounds, and I didn’t really think to corrected him for what the right word was for it when he did so, I just want to get back to camp.”

“Lance.”  Shiro declared with a warm expression

He quickly moved straightened up to stand on his legs once he was close to Lance. Standing just a few inches taller than Lance. Reaching up to touch Lance’s hair with his hand fiddling with it.  Clearly a bit surprised by the feel of it, as he took more a visible interest in Lance’s hair line.

“Hello Shiro.”  Lance greeted with a giggled.

Surprisingly not bother by the fact that Shiro was practically breathing in his ear to look at his hair more.  Before he pulled back to look at Lance more fully as he actually stood up.

“I see what you said about his closeness was true.”  Allura said as she got up from the ground. Carefully dusting off her shirt.  

A motion that caught Shiro’s attention for a brief moment.  Before Shiro turned his attention to Sendak. Taking more to curiously trying to size him up, as Sendack was clearly larger than Shiro was but a decent fair amount.  And not in the same way the huge gorilla that yelled at Lance was.

Lance watched Shiro circle Sendak a few times, before trying to mimic his posture a bit.

Though it was not something Sendak found amusing as he frowned.

Shiro just copied the expression.

“Amazing how quick it is for him to mimic our movements.”  Allura said as she approach. Quickly making herself the object of Shiro’s curiosity.  “He seemed far more intelligent than they average animal observations would suggest. Yet he acts like as if he was an ape.  Oh, yes, hello.” Allura said oddly as Shiro moved to look at her pinned up hair.

“Quiet the missing link, I’ll say.”  Coran said with a wide grin as he watched Shiro start to poke at Allura’s earrings.  

Shiro dropped back to a his usual crouch stance when Allura moved a bit to look at him at the feeling.  Mostly because it felt funny, rather than being mad. But still Shiro eased back away from her.

Reading the signal that the move was not wanted.

“Or…”  Sendak started grandly.  “Our link to finding those gorillas we are searching for Professor Smythe.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose he could.”  Coran said thoughtful.

Lance frowned a bit at the idea.

For a few reasons.  

One being Shiro barely understand anything Lance or _anyone_ was saying to him.  Sure he learned a few things and responded to a few jesters, but it wasn’t like they would play charades to communicate.  Two being he didn’t want to use Shiro like that. Especially when he didn’t understand. It felt like cheating. And three, well, Lance would very much not want to run into the huge gorilla that yelled at him again.

But Allura and Coran seem to eager to see and observe some gorillas to see that.

So, of course, the idea please them.

And their satisfaction of is more than a green light for Sendak.

“Where are the gorillas...uh...Shiro?”  Sendak asked surprisingly levelly as he leaned down towards Shiro.  Who unsurprisingly didn’t understand what was happen and seemed to realize he could climb on Sendak’s bulky and towering form.  “No! No! Get off you beast!” Sendak shoving Shiro off him before shouting. “GO-RILL-AS!?”

“GO-RILL-AS!”  Shiro sounded back the same way.

Sendak growled frustratedly as Allura and Coran laughed at the response.

“Sendak enough!”  Lance cut in before Sendak could yell again, or hurt Shiro in some way.  Though at the sound of his voice, Shiro slid away and made his way over to Lance like some sort of curious puppy.  “He doesn’t understand anything. Yelling at him isn’t going to work. Yelling at _anyone_ that doesn’t understand a language doesn’t help them understand it.  So just stop.”

“Please,”  Sendak huffed with a roll of his eyes, before he huffed over to the chalkboard Lance was using earlier.  Erasing the drawing of Shiro with his hand. “If I can teach a bird to sing a song, surely, I can teach a savage to speak.”  He hurriedly drew on the chalkboard, the sound and motions of the act catching Shiro’s curiosity. Sendak looks far too pleased with his horrible drawing of some ape looking thing, and happy to Shiro there looking at it.  “Gorilla.”

Shiro looked between everyone and the chalkboard.

“Gorilla.”  Shiro repeated easily as he turned to the board.

“By the Ancients, I think, he’s got it.”  Coran beamed out as he approached the board himself.  “Fascin--”

“Gorilla.”  Shiro repeated again as he snatched the chalk from Sendak's hand and observed it. “Gorilla.”  He stated again with a sort of confidence as he put the chalk to the board and Sendak horrible drawing.  And then processed to drag it all around the board like toddler would. “Gorilla!”

“No, I don’t think he has it.”  Allura said beside Lance, with a bemused smile on her face.

Lance rolled his eyes.

Sendak started to snap at Shiro for not understanding.  Yanking the chalk away from Shiro, who again doesn’t understand anything because his a wild tall muscle man that saved Lance in the jungle and spoke to a monkey.  And Sendak definitely was not getting that Shiro is mirroring their actions. So, _of course,_ he just does what Sendak does and snatches back.  Much to Sendak's clear frustration at the action or not being listen to.

Honestly it was only a matter of time before things get out of hand.

With a sigh, Lance stormed over to the mess of the interaction.

“Alright, _enough!”_  Lance snapped loudly.

He yanked the chalk out of Sendak’s hands with an angry look.  Holding it firmly in his hand as both Sendak and Shiro look at him.  And Lance braces a bit.

Preparing himself for Shiro trying to copy the action.

He hoped sharply saying no and holding out his hand would work.  Shiro still clear didn’t know what the word ‘no’ meant. But he seemed to, at the very least, be reading some of Lance’s cues and warning form their first encounter.  Not exactly springing to get up into Lance’s personal bubble. So maybe he would...you know...stop.

But Shiro just jumped for Sendak.

An action that caused the large bulk of the man to topple over to the ground.  Something that filled Lance with more satisfaction than he would ever admit out loud.

Shiro made his way closer, but seemed fine with Lance just having the chalk.  Sort of just sitting down in front of him. Looking up at Lance standing before him, curiously waiting for him to do something.  

Or maybe he was just happy to look at Lance.  

It was a little hard to tell.

“I think I clearly should be one to handle Shiro, yes?”  Lance asked as he looked at Coran and Allura. Ignoring the way Shiro perked up at the sound of his name, and blurted out a simple ‘Lance’.  “So I’ll just take it from here, before someone gets an eye poked out or something. Best course of action for everyone.”

“Or, you know just for you.”  Allura said with a devilish grin.

Lance tossed the chalked of her as his cheeks felt hot.  “Allura!” He snapped as he did so, and growled when she ducked.

Shiro looked between the two of them for a moment.  Before he copied Lance’s action, with some stick he found on the ground.  Luckily it wasn’t a huge stick, and Allura was quick enough to duck again to avoid being hit.  He also loudly shouted Allura’s name.

It was an action Lance probably should have tried to correct.

But honestly he was busy laughing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to get up, I've had it done for like two weeks. But I've been busy and lazy. So here it is!


	3. Come With Me Now to See My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I am sure there will be another...eventually.” He looked wishfully at where the bird last was.
> 
> Shiro didn’t understand was Lance was so saddened by the bird being gone. 
> 
> Shiro saw those birds all the time in the jungle. Countless amounts of them flying around and nesting. He also knew which fruits and seeds they liked so they weren’t afraid of him, and trusted him as he swung about.
> 
> Suddenly an idea hit Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> Its my birthday today and I was hoping you could please do more for that shance Tarzan au. That one is my favorite.
> 
> Happy belated Birthday, my dear! Sorry this took me a few days to get back to you, so sorry I missed your birthday. ~~(But admittedly I was lazy and didn’t write when I should have)~~. I hope you enjoy this!

Shiro didn’t like lying to his family and friends.

But he liked seeing Lance a whole lot more.

Lance had so many interesting things to teach him.  Had so many things Shiro had never seen before. He could do so many things Shiro never thought possible with all the things too.  And he would calmly help Shiro understand how to use them.  

It was like he had a whole other world he was showing Shiro.

And it was great.

Shiro was learning so much.

Like how to communicate better with Lance, and his group.  He learned things called words and letters, and how to do a thing called reading from a thin little book.  Something Lance had seemed excited to find one morning in his weird nesting grounds.

And he learned about their diet and how to eat certain things.

And was shown pictures and drawings and other things of Lance’s world.

And about things called stars.  He looked at the dots in the sky closer than ever with a device Lance’s friend Coran had.  While Lance told him stories about the stars and the pictures in the sky.

It was great and wonderful.

The only not so great thing, was Sendack.

Who huffed and puffed about impatiently at just about everything.

He didn’t seem to like Lance.  

Shiro really didn’t seem to understand how anyone could not like Lance.  Though Lance didn’t seem to like him back, so…

Sendack was always seeming to grow angry or frustrated whenever Shiro would find something Lance was doing more interesting.  Or glare at Lance whenever he didn’t seem to press Shiro for what he wanted to do. Stomping away into the brush sometimes when Lance would refuse to budge on something.  The two seemed to get in a lot of arguments, and Allura and Coran seemed to favor more towards Lance in terms of what the two were fighting about. Which never seemed to help Sendack’s mood.

But it wasn’t the worst.

Shiro’s lying to his family was probably the worst.

His mother asked every morning and every evening what he was doing with his sunlight.  His brother, Keith, and friends all seemed to have an idea of what he does. Just not the extent perhaps.  Because Keith always tells him to be careful and not to get too close. Hunk worries about a whole array of things.  Pidge and Matt don’t seem to overly care, but Shiro knows they worry in their own ways.

But as long as Shiro returns as the sun falls away, he is fine.

No one questions him too much when he says he just went about exploring.  

He had always been a curious young one, and as long as he returned okay, there was no need to worry.  Sometimes Shiro’s wonders had led their group to newer better things. And rarely did anything bad come out of it since Shiro had grown and matured.

So it was fine.

And it gave Shiro all the time he wanted with Lance.

Who Shiro couldn’t currently find as he looked around the nest area.

Allura was standing by a table, hunched over a bit as she looked at something on it.  Occasionally drinking from the cup she had beside her. Not once looking up from what had her attention to grab it...a skill Shiro had yet to understand how to do.  Of course he was also still learning how to hold a cup properly from Allura...but still.

Coran was fluttering around his nest structure.  Doing something with the things he wore on his feet.  Boots...Lance had called them or something. He was using something to wipe at them with, before examining them, then repeating the processes.  Occasionally stopping to scribbling something down in a book.

And Lance….

Lance was…no where...in sight…

No!  Lance was sitting on a large fallen branch of an old tree on the edge of camp.  His back to Shiro as he slowly moved to curl up. Moving carefully with his personal book, just so, as to not startled the bird that was settling on a branc--

“Pay attention!”  Sendack huffed sharply as he yanked Shiro’s face back to the book he had, and the large paper called a map.  “Tell me where the gorillas are.” The larger man demanded as he pointed and a picture of an angry gorilla. “I know you know where they are, so tell me!”

Shiro grunted as he wiggled out of Sendack’s hold.

Pushing and shoving the book and map away as well.  He slipped just out of Sendack’s reach as the larger man tried to grab both him and the papers.  And he ignored Sendack’s annoyed sounds as he hurried over to where Lance was curled around his book.  Moving with short movements and the familiar scratching sound of his pencil.

Lance turned a bit at the sounds behind him.

He smiled instantly as Shiro made his way over to him.  Almost instantly shifting for Shiro to have a space to beside him on the branch.  And he held his blank book out for Shiro to look at when he curiously tried to peek around Lance’s shoulder at it.

On the page was the bird.  

A drawing of it, as Lance had explained to him once.  It was something he could do. Both to record the things he saw in the jungle, and just for fun or a thing called relaxation.

The drawing looked very much like the bird’s head.

But it was still missing the body.

Lance turned pulled the book to do more.  Turning away from Shiro and back to where the bird had perched themselves on the branch for a rest.  Only….

It wasn’t there any more.

“Dammit.”  Lance huffed as his shoulders drop.  Before he sighed heavily to himself as he closed his book.  “They always fly away before I’m done.” He stated as he put his cheek in his hand and turned to Shiro.  “Mostly because Sendack is a loud oaf, but I’ve seen one that close before. I thought if I hurried...”

 Shiro tilted his head at Lance.

He half understands what the other was saying. But…

Lance sighed.  “It doesn’t matter.  I am sure there will be another...eventually.”  He looked wishfully at where the bird last was.

Shiro didn’t understand was Lance was so saddened by the bird being gone.  

Shiro saw those birds all the time in the jungle.  Countless amounts of them flying around and nesting.  He also knew which fruits and seeds they liked so they weren’t afraid of him, and trusted him as he swung about.

Suddenly an idea hit Shiro.

He quickly moved past Lance and a bit into the jungle’s open.  Turning back to look at Lance who has blinked at him in surprise, before he glanced at a device on his wrist.  It was something that kept a thing called time for Lance. But Lance raised an eyebrow at Shiro when he looked back.

“You leaving me too?”  Lance asked with a small sign.

“No, Lance come.”  Shiro huffed in Lance’s ways, as he moved to reach out for Lance.

Lance looked at him oddly.

“Lance come with Shiro.”  Shiro stated more clearly as he bounced a bit closer to Lance.  “Shiro show.”

Lance looked back at the nesting area and the others.  

Seeming unsure of what to do.

“Just Lance come.”  Shiro said as he gently took a hold of Lance’s arm.  “Lance come with Shiro. Shiro show just Lance.” He added as he carefully pulled Lance along.

The other still resisted.

“Shiro show Lance the birds.”  Shiro stated confidently. “Shiro know where.”

Slowly, Lance started to follow.

* * *

Shiro could feel Lance tightly gripped on to him.

It’s frightfully tight hold where Lance managed to grip him.  

And totally unnecessary, before Shiro has Lance well gripped with his legs.  He even looped his toes through some loops on Lance’s pants as well. Not to mention Lance had tied done something with one of his clothing items to insure he didn’t slip out of Shiro’s hold. Muttering something about how Allura would kill him if he died falling to his death.

But Shiro knows he won’t drop Lance.  

He had carried Keith, and Pidge in similar manners up some of the jungle vines.  And at least Keith was heavier than Lance, but Pidge could be a wiggler. He had no problem with either.

Shiro just carried on hosting them both up the vines into the treetops.

Occasionally he would peek down at Lance. 

Just to see if he was okay.

Most of the time he just seemed rather frightened by the height.  Or maybe it was just the fact that they could just drop. Because Shiro knew Lance could climb rather decently up a few jungle trees on his own.  And he always seemed to panic when Shiro would just jump off something.  

Yet there were other times where there was a dusting of a red color to his cheeks.

“How much longer Shiro?”  Lance asked gently.

“Close.”  Shiro answered back as he looked up.

Only a few more grasps up before they reached the branch the vine hung from.  Then Shiro could host them up onto the larger branch that would lead to where he was taking Lance.  It really wasn’t far or much longer.  

He couldn’t wait for Lance to see.

Which was probably why it took them no time to get onto the branch.

It was slower to get to the protective bush of the location.  Mostly due to Lance being slow to move along the branch with him.  He was wary of where he stepped, and his balance wasn’t as perfect as Shiro’s.

But they got there, and Shiro pulled back the brush to reveal…

Countless birds flying and existing in the green space.  Completely unbothered by Shiro’s sudden presence, and kept on with what they were doing.  Like some continued nesting, or grooming their feathers, or cuddling up to their buddies. All chirping and chattering away.

Shiro smiled as he turned back to look at Lance.

Find the other’s eyes widening with amazement.

“Oh...wow....Shiro…”  He said slowly as he blue eyes scanned the sight before him.  “There are so many of them. So close, I could touch them. I’ve...I’ve...I’ve never seen anything like this.  This is  _ amazing. _ ”

Shiro carefully guided them in.

The birds know Shiro, but they could still be frightened by a sudden movement.

Lance just kept looking around him.  

Gasping every so often the more he looked around.

Shiro grabbed Lance’s right wrist, and holding it up in the air.  He carefully adjusted Lance’s hand to be just the way he knew the birds like for a landing point.  And instantly one flew to land right on Lance’s hand and peer at the two curiously.

“Oh...my…”  Lance whispered beside Shiro, before two more birds Lance on him.

Lance held up more of his arm to accommodate the two new birds.  And instantly a few more flocked to land on him, all the way up to his shoulder.  Lance stilled a bit, before holding out his left for the process to repeat and he was well covered in the colorful birds.  Shiro could feel the birds perching on him as well, and chirping happily.

Lance turned to Shiro with a small smile on his lips.

Before he shorted and started laughing.

“Oh this is so amazing.”  Lance stated with a joyful sounding bark of a laugh.  “I...how...Shiro, this is like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

“My world.”  Shiro said simply as he scratched at a bird’s underbelly lightly.

He turned back to look at Lance covered in birds.

With an expression Shiro didn’t know what it meant.

“Thank you, Shiro”  Lance said softly. “For showing this to me.”

Then he leaned forward towards Shiro and put his lips to Shiro’s cheeks for a moment before pulling away.

Shiro didn’t understand gesture.  

Not in the way Lance properly did.  

But it made Shiro feel warm inside and out,  As well as fuzzy and light, with a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t really describe.   And as he reached up to touch his cheek it was like he could still feel Lance’s lips there.  

He turned to ask Lance what he done.

Only the other’s attention had turned to laughing at a bird that had landed on his head and was curiously peering down at him.  He made a face as it chirped and squawked down at him in protest. It was too precious, Shiro didn’t want to ruin it..

The question could wait for another time.

For the time being, Shiro just wanted to show Lance his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this from Shiro’s POV, since that technically like the only way to do Strangers Like Me. And I specifically did the bird scene in that song, cause like I always think it’s so cute. But like I give it my own little flare with Lance giving Shiro a kiss, and Shiro being excited but not understanding, cause it just seemed cuter.
> 
> To me, this is great, mostly because it’s a little rush, and I think the tone is different than the other parts...but they have also been from Lance’s POV so. I don’t know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though!

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, that is it from for this AU idea form me. But there is tons of cool stuff for it on [rig's lovely tumblr.](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com/) Everyone should checked it out. 
> 
> Then go watch Tarzan, but I swear you will only see Shiro as Tarzan after, and it is wonderful content. Especially the scene where Tarzan returns to the camp to see Jane again, when no one believes he's even real. Cause, oh my got, imagining Allura asking Lance is he wants to be alone with his drawing of Shiro is _gold_. Quality content really. And just Tarzan is so great in reacting to Clayton. That it just makes imaging Shiro in the situations great.
> 
> Also I did kind of combine character rolls just a bit in this idea. Allura and Coran are both kind of like Jane's father, in the sense that they are there to explore. And are generally more eager and curious towards Shiro. Lance is Jane, with a little bit of Clayton. In the sense that he is act to tag along to help because of skills. And not just drawing, but his distance and climbing skills, but he has limited survival skills, and more respect for nature. Where Sendak is the bulk of Clayton's characterization. Lance and him really do not get along.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
